Chambre des filles de septième année, Tour Gryffondor, 1978
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: Retour sur le destin tragique de cinq camarades de chambre. Avant la mort de Sue, la vie ne leur avait jamais paru aussi précieuse. Entre crises de larmes, fous-rires, terreur, histoires de cœur, souffrances et serments d'amitié, découvrez cinq jeunes filles qui veulent croquer la vie alors que la guerre fait rage. Leurs derniers mois ensemble et leur futur. T pour les sensibles.
1. Chapter 1

**Je me suis rendue compte que tout n'était peut-être pas clair, et que préciser deux ou trois trucs pourrait s'avérer utile, et j'en ai fait la liste (ou plutôt je vous ai transmis une partie de ma propre fiche mémo en amélioré) donc ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais une mise au point. Si vous avez d'autres questions, je suis là :) **

**Et si par hasard vous souhaitez laisser une review, n'hésitez pas, surtout si vous avez des conseils à donner ou des critiques à faire.**

**Je déplace mes petites précisions au premier chapitre, pour plus de clarté. **

INFOS PRATIQUES

Pour mieux comprendre cette fanfic, veuillez prendre en compte ses données :

*Susan Bones tient son nom de Sue Lancaster, qui était très proche de sa mère, Rachel Hevard.

*Angie Davies est la sœur d'Andrew Davies, père de Roger (vous vous souvenez, le capitaine de Serdaigle qui danse avec Fleur Delacour au Tournoi des Trois sorciers ?), et de Lisa Davies, la mère d'Angelina, qui prendra le nom de mariage de sa tante à la mort de sa mère : Johnson. Angelina et Roger sont donc cousins. Angelina ne connait pas l'identité de son père, et Lisa voulait originellement l'appeler Angela, mais sa sœur le lui avait déconseillé, disant que chacun méritait une identité propre.

*Zoe Winster est la mère de Luna Lovegood.

*Alice McAffie est la femme de Frank Londubat. Elle a un frère aîné, Helmet, marié à Marian Greengrass.

*Le petit-ami de Mary Macdonald est le frère de Marlène McKinnon.

*Nour Barkley est la tante de Viktor Krum (la sœur de sa mère).

*Angie est la meilleure amie de Zoe et vice-versa, Mary est plus proche de Lily et Alice et inversement.

*A cette époque le couloir du dortoir des filles n'est pas inaccessible aux garçons, seules les portes sont protégées.

*Angela se fait appeler Angie comme les anglais (exemple avec les enfants Weasley) se font appeler par leurs diminutifs : couramment.

*Emilia Turner, la sœur de Judith, est la mère d'Alicia Spinnet.

*Daemona Fudge est bien la fille de Cornelius Fudge (qui n'est pas encore Ministre)

* L'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor se compose de :

**Poursuiveurs :**

Lena Brian : Capitaine, Née-moldue.

James Potter : Sang-Pur

Angie Davies : Sang-Mêlée

**Batteurs :**

Judith Turner : Sang-Mêlée

Sirius Black : Sang-Pur

**Attrapeur :**

Kenneth Reggan : Sang-Mêlé

**Gardien :**

Zoe Winster : Sang-Pure

* L'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard se compose de :

**Poursuiveurs :**

Bobby Fralent : Sang-Pur

Luz Nedell : Sang-Mêlée

Agnès Gabble : Sang-Mêlée

**Batteurs :**

Sandra Amekian : Sang-Pure

Evan Rosier : Capitaine, Sang-Pur

**Attrapeur :**

Ethan Avery : Sang-Pur

**Gardien :**

Amycus Carrow : Sang-Pur

* L'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle se compose de :

**Poursuiveurs :**

May Cornwell : Sang-Mêlée

Glena Barton : Sang-Pure

Dirk Cresswell : Né-Moldu

**Batteurs :**

Ava Pearson : Sang-Mêlée

Martin Fleury : Sang-Mêlé

**Attrapeur :**

Rachel Hevard : Née-Moldue

**Gardien :**

Dalia Mulciber : Capitaine, Sang-Pur

* L'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle se compose de :

**Poursuiveurs :**

Daniel Cooper : Né-Moldu

Lenny Daverton : Né-Moldu

Mikhaïl Lemenski : Sang-Pur

**Batteurs :**

Louisa Rochester : Née-Moldue

Nancy Bott : Sang-Pure

**Attrapeur :**

Tellurah Lewis : Capitaine, Sang-Mêlée

**Gardien :**

Alistair Pearson : Sang-Mêlé

_Liste des septième année :_

**Gryffondor :**

Sue Lancaster (morte), Lily Evans, Alice McAffie, Angie Davies, Zoe Winster, Mary Macdonald, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Kenneth Reggan, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow

**Serdaigle :**

Rachel Hevard, Xenophilius Lovegood, Martin Fleury, Ava Pearson, Samira Lemir, Nelly Belfort, Timothy Height, Alexander Nott, Dalia Mulciber

**Poufsouffle : **

Simon Johnson, Florian Fortarôme, Nancy Bott, Daniel Cooper, Tellurah Lewis, Florence Highview, Sergueï Lemenski

**Serpentard :**

Brittany Cavendish, Luz Nedell, Flora Kent, Bobby Fralent, Ethan Avery, John Mulciber, Evan Rosier, Severus Rogue

_Liste des sixième année qui seront évoqués :_

**Gryffondor :**

Lena Brian, Nour Barkley, Sacha Lemenski, Gideon et Fabian Prewett

**Serdaigle :**

Amy Cornwell, May Cornwell, Lara Guipure, Dirk Cresswell

**Poufsouffle :**

Lenny Daverton, Sally Lemann, Mikhaïl Lemenski, John Dawlish

**Serpentard :**

Sandra Amekian, Walden Macnair, Antonin Dolohov, Amycus Carrow

_Liste des cinquième année qui seront évoqués :_

**Gryffondor :**

Judith Turner, Alex Reggan, Norma Wells, Doris Linford.

**Serdaigle : **

Hestia Jones, Glena Barton, Jackson Deverish.

**Poufsouffle :**

Alistair Pearson, Louisa Rochester, Dylan Cambert, Daemona Fudge.

**Serpentard :**

Alecto Carrow, Agnès Gabble.


	2. Chapter 2

Une touche de vert espoir

« - Zoe, calme-toi par pitié ! » s'exclama Alice McAffie, qui n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur sa lecture depuis que Zoe Winster arpentait leur chambre de long en large.

La jeune fille aux cheveux blond sale secoua la tête avant de s'asseoir sur son lit.

« - Nos ASPIC sont dans moins de trois mois ! Trois mois, Alice, tu réalises ? » dit-elle en se retenant de s'arracher les cheveux.

« - Pour la cinquième fois, oui, je réalise parfaitement. Tu nous as fait le même cinéma pour nos BUSE, tu te souviens ? Rappelle moi combien tu en as eu ? » lança ladite Alice, sarcastique.

« - Huit. J'en ai eu huit sur neuf. Mais j'ai échoué en Botanique, je n'ai eu qu'un Acceptable en Sortilèges et en Histoire de la Magie et... »

« - Zoe, reste zen. Tout ira bien, tu auras tes ASPIC et tu deviendras Ministre de la Magie. » soupira Mary Macdonald, qui, assise sur le même lit que Lily Evans, rassemblait les cheveux roux de celle-ci en un chignon de tresses fines savamment élaboré.

« - Eh ! JE serais Ministre de la Magie ! » protesta une fille énergique, du nom d'Angie Davies, qui venait d'entrer.

« - Trop agressive ! Je te vois mieux en joueuse de Quidditch professionnel. » rit Lily.

« - Et pourquoi pas ? D'ailleurs, Zoe, à propos de Quidditch, Lena veut voir toute l'équipe d'ici une heure. »

« - Et nos ASPIC ? » gémit cette dernière en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

« - Lena a autant envie que toi de les réussir, je te rassure. Elle travaille d'arrache-pied et pourtant elle ne les passera pas avant l'année prochaine. Dans tous les cas, vous devriez sortir, il fait vraiment beau dehors, vous êtes trop sous tension, ici. » fit remarquer Angela.

Elle jeta discrètement un coup d'œil vers le dernier lit de la pièce. Il était inoccupé depuis des mois, maintenant. Et couvert de fleurs. Sue Lancaster avait été une fille bien. Elle retient une larme. Une fille bien, et surtout, une amie. Les amis mourraient trop facilement ces temps-ci. Les amis Nés-moldus plus particulièrement. Elle se força à reprendre un visage neutre, avec une légère expression joviale. Quitte à voir ses amis mourir, autant ne pas faire souffrir ceux qui lui restaient. Et sourire pour eux.

« - On n'a pas toutes un petit copain qui nous emmène faire le tour du Parc, tu sais. Franchement, on a une superbe vue depuis notre fenêtre. Alors, c'est sérieux entre Simon Johnson et toi ? » demanda Mary, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Cela détendit immédiatement les autres. Lily se retint de rire et Zoe laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur.

« - Ah ah ah. Lily, tu ne veux pas descendre avec moi aux cachots ? Il faut que je rende un devoir à Slughorn, et comme il t'aime bien... » tenta Angela.

« - Ah non, je risque de tomber sur James ! Hors de question que je sorte d'ici.» dit-elle, résignée.

« - Oh, tu peux sortir sans le croiser. » lança Mary, avec un sourire mauvais.

« - Ah ? » interrogea Lily, pleine d'espoir.

« - Si, si, je t'assure. Va à la bibliothèque, il ne risque pas d'y être. » répliqua Mary, la voix pleine de sarcasme.

Autant dire qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup le garçon. Les autres éclatèrent de rire.

« - J'emmène Zoe, alors. Tu as besoin de sortir et si tu fais encore un tour de la pièce Alice va devenir folle » argua Angie, déterminée, les poings sur les hanches, en regardant son amie droit dans les yeux.

Zoe, hésitante, la contempla. Elle était grande, comme son frère ainé Andrew, mais très menue, et on ne lui aurait pas donné plus de seize ans. Elle avait pourtant un an de plus que ces amies, presque dix-neuf ans, car elle avait été blessée par des Mangemorts pendant des vacances lors de sa première année, qu'elle avait repassée. Le seul témoin visible de cet incident était la cicatrice qui barrait son visage en diagonale, évitant de peu ses yeux d'un noir scintillant. Angie était de ces gens que la vie n'a pas gâté mais qui sont toujours de bonne humeur, énergiques pour deux et riant de tout. Son sourire était l'un des plus radieux que l'on pouvait voir en ces temps sombres. Elle était souvent de bon conseil, et toujours partante quand on avait besoin d'aide. Zoe savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire pleinement confiance. Pour une fois, elle pourrait lui renvoyer l'ascenseur et lui faire plaisir.

Elle se leva, Angela attrapa son devoir qui traînait sur le bureau, et elles descendirent la tour Gryffondor bras-dessus, bras-dessous, comme les meilleures amies du monde qu'elles étaient, Zoe écoutant Angie vanter les qualités exceptionnelles de son copain en riant gentiment.

« - Vous portez des vêtements de Sang-de-Bourbe ? » s'écria un Serpentard qui les croisa alors qu'elles se rendaient au bureau de Slughorn.

« - Surveille ton langage, Avery. On dit « moldus », abruti » lança Angie avec vivacité.

Zoe et elle portaient effectivement des vêtements moldus, un jean et un débardeur en coton pour la première, une robe rouge vif pour la seconde. C'était l'initiative des élèves qui comptaient rentrer dans la lutte contre Vous-Savez-Qui dès qu'ils quitteraient Poudlard. Soient presque tous les Gryffondor et Poufsouffles, les ¾ des Serdaigles et aucun Serpentard.

« -Pourquoi ? Tu vas appeler McGonagall, peut-être ? » lança le garçon, provocateur.

« - Nan, je suis une sorcière indépendante, merci. » dit-elle.

« -Mais oui c'est vrai, c'est pas vous que cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe Evans colle tout le temps ? »

Zoe sortit sa baguette et lui lança un sort qui le fit devenir vert avant de courir avec Angie pour qu'il ne les rattrape pas. Et aussi pour arriver à l'heure sur le terrain de Quidditch. Arriver en retard quand on avait Lena Brian en Capitaine, c'était sérieusement diminuer ses chances de survie.


	3. Chapter 3

La lettre

Le lendemain, un samedi, lors du petit déjeuner, Alice reçut une lettre qu'elle s'empressa de lire. Elle devient très pâle et éclata en sanglots devant ses amies interloquées.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas, Alice ? » demanda gentiment Mary en la prenant dans ses bras.

Quand Sirius Black, qui était assis à côté d'Alice, voulut lire la lettre, la jeune fille renversa l'intégralité de son café dessus, en aspergeant sur elle et sur le jeune homme.

« - Sirius, fous-moi la paix, tu veux ! » s'écria-t-elle avec rage.

« - Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a dans cette lettre qui vaille la peine que tu me brûles les doigts ? » demanda celui-ci avec curiosité.

« - Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! » lança la jeune fille avant de plonger sa tête entre ses mains, en pleurs.

« - C'est une lettre de tes parents, non ? Bah au moins les tiens ne t'ont pas reniée. »

« - Ta gueule ! » hurla-t-elle.

La moitié de la Grande Salle se tourna vers elle.

« - En voilà une manière charmante de s'exprimer... Qu'est-ce-qu'ils t'ont dit ? » questionna le garçon.

« - Rien. Rien ! » dit-elle en levant les yeux au plafond pour éviter de croiser les regards de ses amis. Même si Sirius n'était pas un ami.

« - Ils t'ont rien dit et tu pleures ? Moi dans ce cas je saute au plafond. » fit remarquer le jeune Animagus.

« - Laisse-moi tranquille. » soupira Alice entre deux sanglots.

« - En quel honneur ? On pourrait t'aider, si tu nous exposais ton problème. »

« - Je ne crois pas, non. » répondit-elle, toujours en larmes.

« - Hum. Ça colle. Tu as dix-sept ans, après tout. Je peux te parler cinq minutes ? » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

« - Non ! » coupa la jeune fille avec une brutalité surprenante.

« - Je t'ai demandé ton accord ? Mais pour quoi faire ? » demanda le jeune homme avant d'emmener une Alice furieuse hors de la Grande Salle en la tirant par le bras.

Il la fit marcher jusqu'à un recoin de la Tour d'Astronomie, vide à cette heure-ci de la journée.

« - Toujours aucun respect pour le règlement. »

« - Et tu en es vraiment surprise, j'imagine. Je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute, Alice. Il fallait que je te voie de toute manière. J'ai attendu le plus possible mais maintenant tu me forces un peu la main. »

« - Hein ? » demanda Alice, qui ne comprenait rien à son manège.

Sirius prit sa main entre ses doigts, l'embrassa sur le front.

Alice s'appuya au mur pour ne pas chanceler. Son regard ne pouvait quitter celui du jeune homme.

« - Alice Sharon McAffie, accepteriez-vous d'être ma femme ? »

Elle chercha dans ses yeux la lueur de plaisanterie qui devait y briller, mais à son grand désespoir elle s'aperçut qu'il était parfaitement sérieux. D'ailleurs il lui attacha un bijou autour du cou. Une sorte d'ambre cerclée d'argent. Elle se retint au mur. Sa respiration devint hâchée.

« - Tu ...n'as pas le droit. Tu.. tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Pas maintenant. C'est trop cruel.» pleura-t-elle avant de partir en courant.

« - Alice ! »

Il la suivit jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre.

Soudain celle-ci s'ouvrit. Sur une Angie fatiguée.

« - Sirius, si tu pouvais dégager on pourrait peut-être essayer de comprendre son problème. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais elle pleure encore plus que tout à l'heure et elle a dit qu'elle ne dirait rien tant que tu ne partirais pas. »

« - Rappelle lui que je lui ai offert une solution et qu'elle n'était pas obligée de la rejeter comme ça, que c'était sincère. » dit-il, semblant blessé.

Sirius Black, blessé ? Elle avait dû rêver.

« - Si tu le dis. Mais si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais aller la consoler. Si as-tu as des informations sur le problème en question, partage-les. »

« - Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire. Demandez-lui. » grommela Sirius avant de partir.

Angela soupira avant de revenir dans la chambre. Encore une journée, et vu le rythme des pleurs, sans doute une nuit blanche, à passer avec une amie en pleurs dans les bras. Qui était mort, cette fois ? Et de quelle solution Sirius voulait-il donc parler ? Et qu'est-ce-qu'il y avait donc d'écrit dans cette satanée lettre ?


	4. Chapter 4

Tu es un monstre.

Lily errait dans les couloirs. Seule. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu une conversation avec Severus. Elle avait mis une année entière à pardonner au garçon l'insulte qu'il lui avait lancée au visage l'année de leurs B.U.S.E. Son appartenance à Serpentard le conditionnait en quelque sorte, et elle savait –du moins le souhaitait-elle de toutes ses forces- que ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée. Qu'être défendu par une fille n'était pas très glorieux et que les Maraudeurs en auraient fait des gorges chaudes. Que sa réaction avait été irréfléchie, comme la sienne. Et elle s'était rendue compte au fil du temps qu'elle ne pouvait pas se passer de l'amitié du jeune Serpentard. Il allait sans dire que l'été de sa cinquième année avait été le plus ennuyeux qu'elle ait eu à supporter, rivalisant avec le suivant, parce que même si Lily lui avait pardonné, Severus s'éloignait d'elle. Au profit de la magie noire, pensa-telle en grimaçant. Et de ses nouveaux amis, peu recommandables. Une année sans se côtoyer avait laissé des traces. Certes, Lily avait pu passer plus de temps avec ses autres amies, copieusement insulter James parce que tout ça, c'était encore de sa faute, avoir plus de temps pour lire, bien que ses devoirs de préfète-en-chef ne lui laissent que peu de temps libre. Mais depuis que Severus traînait avec Avery et Mulciber, ils n'étaient plus aussi semblables. Oh, de temps en temps ils redevenaient complices, le temps d'une partie de Bataille Explosive, d'un concours de charades, ou en commentant un roman autour d'un bol de Chocogrenouilles dans le Parc ou les cuisines. Mais l'époque où ils jouaient à cache-cache dans le château, imitaient leurs professeurs - Lily se souvenait encore de la fois où le Professeur Slughorn avait surpris Severus en pleine imitation de sa Directrice de Maison-, révisaient ensemble leurs BUSE – elle l'aidant en Divination et lui en Sortilèges- était révolue. Ils étaient devenus trop vieux pour cela maintenant, et Lily le regrettait terriblement. Elle se souvenait de leurs premières années à Poudlard, de leurs rires qui résonnaient entre les murs du château, de leur alliance pour faire face aux Maraudeurs en cherchant des sortilèges peu utilisés (et donc plus compliqués à conjurer) dans une tonne de grimoires poussiéreux, mais traitant tous de magie blanche. Severus était assez intelligent pour la contrarier le moins possible sur ce sujet. Mais même leurs disputes n'avaient plus la saveur de celles d'autrefois. Rien n'avait la saveur d'une amitié inconditionnelle et que l'on pense aussi éternelle que le ciel. Mais le plus dur pour Lily était que son meilleur ami (L'était-il toujours ?) l'évitait en essayant de ne rien en laisser paraître, et ça lui faisait du mal. Etait-ce sa punition pour avoir mis tant de temps à lui pardonner ? Elle ne le pensait pas. Elle avait lu le soulagement dans ses yeux quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus. Elle avait espéré, sans trop y croire, que tout reviendrait comme avant. Mais maintenant elle souffrait de la situation.

Elle soupira. L'heure de leur rendez-vous était bien dépassée. Peut-être ne viendrait-il pas. Peut-être ne comptait-elle plus pour lui. Peut-être n'avait-elle jamais compté. Elle secoua la tête. Elle savait que c'était faux. Mais elle l'aimait et savait qu'elle était en train de le perdre. Qu'elle l'avait peut-être déjà perdu. Elle frissonna à cette idée, et la rejeta avec force de son esprit. Severus était raisonnablement intelligent. Intellectuellement parlant, il était presque surdoué. Il n'aurait jamais rien fait d'aussi stupide. Son cœur battit plus vite. Et s'il l'avait vraiment fait ? Non. Impossible. Il tenait à elle. Elle voulait qu'il tienne à elle si désespérément. Qu'avez dit Mary, déjà ? Il s'en veut tellement que tu devrais accepter de lui pardonner. N'était-ce pas la preuve qu'elle était importante pour lui ? Mary était la seule de ses amies qui aimait bien Severus. La seule que tolérait Severus également. Ils ne se parlaient jamais entre eux mais ils témoignaient toujours de beaucoup de respect l'un envers l'autre dans une discussion. Mary sait prendre soin de ses amis, Severus est souvent sur ses réserves mais il est digne de confiance et ainsi de suite. Si Mary ne sortait pas avec le plus jeune des McKinnon, Joshua si elle se souvenait bien, elle aurait surement été jalouse. Bon, d'accord, elle ressentait bien une pointe de jalousie. Mais si petite qu'elle ne valait pas la peine d'être remarquée, n'est-ce-pas ? De toute façon, qu'est-ce-que ça pouvait lui faire qu'une de ses meilleures amies sorte avec son meilleur ami (même si elle n'était toujours pas persuadé qu'elle et lui soient toujours réellement amis) ? Mary était adorable et Severus... Eh bien Severus était Severus. Elle l'avait toujours défendu envers et contre tous. Son seul soutien sur ce sujet était Mary. Seulement, maintenant elle se demandait si cela en valait vraiment la peine. Les remords la rongèrent quelques secondes. Cela en valait vraiment la peine. Severus était vraiment une belle personne. C'est juste que peu de gens le savait. En attendant, il était en retard. Elle soupira. Avant de le voir se diriger droit sur elle.

« - Lily. » souffla-t-il.

« - Severus. » murmura-t-elle, retenant un cri de joie.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait trop de tension dans l'air. Pour la première fois depuis presque deux ans, Severus l'étreignit. A lui couper le souffle.

« - Oublie-moi, Lil. » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

« - Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, sentant son cœur remuer dans sa poitrine.

Ne pouvait-il pas la laisser en paix, celui-là ? Elle avait mis des mois à comprendre, puis à accepter. Elle aimait Severus. Plus que l'on ne peut se permettre d'aimer son meilleur ami. Mais le garçon n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir imaginé une seule seconde.

« - Tu es en danger avec moi. Abandonne. Laisse-moi être ce que je dois être. Reste en vie. »

Les mots se bousculaient dans la bouche du garçon, et elle ne comprenait rien à son charabia. Lily planta ses yeux dans les siens. Ils se fixèrent longtemps, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis Lily prit délicatement entre ses deux mains le visage de Severus, et, sans lui laisser le temps de la repousser, l'embrassa. Leur baiser était brûlant de fièvre, et ils se séparèrent, tremblant. Aucun des deux n'avait imaginé que leurs sentiments puissent être si forts, et surtout, réciproques. Severus regarda longuement Lily.

« - Non. » dit-il.

« - Non ? » souffla Lily, ayant peur de comprendre.

« - Laisse-moi. Adieu, Lil. »

« - Severus... » tenta-t-elle.

Il l'arrêta d'une main.

« - Je t'aime. » continua-t-elle, avec assez de désespoir dans la voix pour faire trembler son menton.

Les larmes brillaient dans les yeux de Lily. Il se détourna.

« - Tu es un monstre. J'ai vraiment cru que tu ressentais quelque chose. Je me suis trompée» lâcha-t-elle, son doux visage ruisselant de larmes.

Elle partit en courant, sanglotant. Mais si elle avait osé croiser le regard du jeune homme, elle y aurait lu la douleur de celui-ci. Et elle y aurait vu un écho à ses larmes.


	5. Chapter 5

La pire journée.

Severus commençait à se dire que c'était sûrement la pire journée de sa vie quand Narcissa Black s'approcha de lui à grandes enjambées. C'était la pire journée de sa vie, il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible sur la question.

« - Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? » attaqua-t-il, de mauvaise humeur.

Cela faisait des années que la jeune femme avait quitté Poudlard et qu'il espérait ne plus jamais la revoir. Il l'avait eue pour préfète et ce n'était pas un cadeau.

« - Je prends des nouvelles d'Andromeda, mais ça ne te concerne pas. La jeune fille qui vient de partir est bien Lily Evans ? »

« - Je ne crois pas que ça te regarde. »

« - Bien. Pourquoi l'as-tu laissée partir ? »

« - C'est une Sang-De-Bourbe... »

« - Oh je t'en prie, tu t'en fous royalement. Moi aussi à vrai-dire, le pouvoir est bien plus intéressant que ces histoires de sang. Mais parce que j'adore les belles romances, je suis prête à t'aider. »

« - Il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses faire. Je l'ai repoussée pour la deuxième fois. Elle ne me le pardonnera jamais. »

« - Qui pardonne une fois peut bien pardonner une deuxième. » remarqua Narcissa en haussant les épaules.

« - Je ne le pense pas. Pas Lily. Elle est trop fière. De toute façon, je ne veux pas qu'elle me pardonne. »

« - Attends. Tu es amoureux d'une fille plutôt jolie qui t'aime aussi. Et tu ne veux pas qu'elle te tombe dans les bras ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi Severus ? »

« - C'est trop tard. J'ai renoncé. L'année où elle m'a abandonné, j'ai rejoint les Ténèbres. Hors de question qu'elle soit mêlée à ça. C'est bien trop dangereux pour une Née-moldue. »

« - C'est... touchant. Renoncer à elle par amour, pour la protéger, alors que tu l'aimes depuis si longtemps... »

« - Ne lui dis rien, jamais. Et oublie tout ce que je t'ai dit. » la coupa sèchement Severus.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci à ma première revieweuse sur cette fanfic ;)**

**Un peu de motivation ne fait pas de mal (et oui, c'est une tentative un peu détournée de demander des reviews. S'il-vous-plaît !) :)**

**Je poste irrégulièrement parce que j'écris d'autres fanfics en même temps (au nombre de quatre) dont une à intervalles réguliers sur un autre site (je tiens à tenir mes délais) et que ce n'est pas toujours évident. **

**De plus ma priorité est de remettre un peu d'ordre dans les chapitres précédents (corriger des fautes particulièrement horribles et remettre les explications à leur place : en premier, et pas au chapitre 5)**

**Ce chapitre est très court, mais le suivant devrait être un peu plus long. La suite dans quelques jours normalement (moins d'une semaine, en tout cas)**

« - Hey, Lily, dis-moi pourquoi tu pleures. Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me racontes pas. » observa Angie.

Sur le lit d'en face, Mary serrait Alice dans ses bras.

Zoe faisait des allers-retours d'un lit à l'autre en prodiguant des paroles de réconfort.

« - Ce ne peux pas être si grave que ça, puisque personne n'est mort ou blessé... » l'entendit-elle dire à Alice.

Mais Alice pouvait s'avérer aussi bornée que Lily, et elles n'avaient pu tirer des deux jeunes filles que des sanglots.

« - Une histoire de cœur ? » proposa Mary sans trop y croire.

Cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'elle essayait de trouver ce qui n'allait pas.

Alice s'arrêta brusquement de sangloter et les épaules de Lily se contractèrent.

« - Toi aussi ? » demanda Angie en fixant Lily dans les yeux.

Les joues rouges et trempées de larmes, Lily détourna la tête. Alice, toujours dans les bras de Mary, n'émettait plus aucun bruit. La pièce était presque aussi silencieuse que le vendredi à vingt-deux heures. Le moment que les filles avaient choisi pour honorer la mémoire de Susan Lancaster, dite Sue, ou avec humour Sue-la-téméraire, parce qu'elle tenait tête même aux Serpentards. Inconsciemment, Angie avait tourné la tête vers son lit, comme Mary et Lily. Zoe regardait ailleurs, mais l'aînée des filles ne fut pas surprise. Zoe n'aimait pas laisser voir ses émotions en public. Alice, elle, ne réagissait plus.

Mary se racla la gorge et le trop-plein d'émotions qui envahissait la pièce disparut.

« - Vous nous racontez ? » demanda-t-elle.

Alice se mit à secouer frénétiquement la tête et Lily protesta à grands cris.

« - Ok, je lâche l'affaire. Mais il faudra bien en parler un jour.» soupira Mary en levant les deux mains en signe de reddition.

« - Je veux bien en parler avec Alice. » concéda Lily avant de se lever et de la rejoindre.

Zoe se dirigea vers Angie.

« - J'ai rendez-vous pour voir quelques Joncheruines. Tu penses que je peux y aller ou qu'il vaut mieux que j'annule pour les filles ? » chuchota-t-elle.

« - Sois heureuse pour tout le monde, c'est mieux que se lamenter. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Lily et Alice, ça leur passera. Mes salutations à Xen. » trancha Angie avec assurance.

Zoe lui adressa un sourire, attrapa sa veste et sa besace et sortit, suivie de près par Mary qui marmonnait quelque chose comme « si je le trouve il peut dire adieu à sa vie » et d'autres absurdités. Angie monopolisa la salle de bains, mit son maillot de bain deux pièces et enfila une robe légère par-dessus. Alice et Lily murmurant dans un coin quand elle en sortit, elle ne tarda pas à sortir, non sans avoir vérifié auparavant qu'il n'y est aucun objet tranchant dans la pièce. Simple précaution.


End file.
